Shinigami Eyes
by selimut tetangga
Summary: HunHan KaiSoo BL! sehun dan kai sepasang saudara kembar memiliki kemampuan unik dengan mata mereka dan hanya memiliki seorang ibu, tanpa ayah. apa yang terjadi ketika ibu mereka meninggal?
1. Chapter 1: Nama dan Angka

Shigami Eyes

Cast :

- Sehun

- Kai (Jongin)

- Oh Gwangsuk (Feeldog Bigstar)

- Lee Youngjun (Baram Bigstar)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai chapter.

Genre: Supernatural, fantasy, brothership, family, romance.

Rate: T

BL

.

.

.

Bagian 1: Nama dan Angka

Jepang, Fukuoka.

Minggu pagi…

"Sehun, kau lihat itu?" seorang bocah lima tahun, bertanya pada saudara kembarnya sambil menunjuk cermin, dan dijawab dengan kerutan dahi oleh anak yang ditanyai. "Lihat apa?" tanyanya balik, tidak mengerti. Lalu Kai – anak yang bertanya pertama tadi – berbalik menghadapkan wajahnya dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Itu, kau tidak melihatnya?" Lagi Kai bertanya seraya menunjuk atas kepala Sehun. Dan untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari itu, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu Kai?" dan Kai masih menunjuk atas kepala Sehun. "Itu! Ada sebuah nama disitu, juga angka-angka itu, berwarna merah!" Kai mengatakan itu dengan nada girangnya, seakan hal yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah keanehan. Sehun menggeleng, menghadap cermin untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Kai, namun hasilnya tetap sama, ia tidak melihat apapun, yang ia lihat hanya pantulan dirinya, Kai disampingnya, dan benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun Kai, sungguh. Apa kau sedang ber-khayal? Berhentilah menanyakan hal itu lagi." Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai murung dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Ini bukan kali pertama Kai menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun saat mereka sedang bercermin bersama sehabis mandi. "Aku tidak meng-khayal. Itu nyata! Angka-angka itu terus berkurang dan kadang juga bertambah dengan sendirinya." Kai tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. Ia hanya anak kecil yang mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya. Sehun mengambil napas. "Sudahlah, ayo sarapan dan pergi ke gereja, ibu sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Kai hanya bisa menuruti perkataan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian…

Kamis sore…

"Sehun, apa kau sungguh tidak melihatnya?" Kai bertanya lagi – entah kali ini yang keberapa kalinya – pada Sehun. "Tidak Kai, berhentilah menanyakan hal itu." Sebuah kereta melintas dihadapan mereka, setelah kereta itu melintas, saudara kembar itu pun menyeberang dan berjalan lurus – menuju rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menanyakannya padamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti nama dan angka-angka itu." Sehun diam. Ia berfikir. Tidak mungkin Kai meng-khayalkan hal yang sama selama ini. Ini sudah lebih dari 2 tahun, dan Kai masih – selalu – menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Jadi kesimpulan Sehun, yang Kai lihat itu adalah nyata. Sehun mencoba mempercayai kesimpulan yang ditariknya sendri, meskipun tidak masuk akal. Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berharap, agar Sehun mau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya atas apa yang ia lihat di atas kepala setiap orang yang ditemuinya – angka-angka berwarna merah itu.

Kai juga bingung. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang aneh. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat nama dan angka-angka itu, dan kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya?

Sehun berhenti berjalan sejenak, mengambil napas. "Baiklah, jadi kau melihat nama dan angka-angka itu di atas kepalaku?" Kai menatap sehun. "Ya. Aku juga melihatnya di atas kepala ibu, tapi angka-angka di atas kepala ibu itu…"

"Baik baik, aku tahu. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau melihatnya juga saat kau bercermin?" Sehun langsung memotong perkataan Kai saat ia tahu apa yang akan Kai katakan. Sehun tidak mau Kai mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu pada saat Kai mengatakan suatu hal pada ibu mereka

"Ya, aku melihatnya di atas kepalaku sendiri. Angka diatas kepalamu dan kepalaku itu sama, hanya saja nama yang ada di atas kepalamu dan kepalaku itu berbeda." Kai menjelaskan dengan senyuman riangnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Kai selalu tersenyum saat ia tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki kesamaan dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Benarkah? Bisa kau beritahu aku berapa angkanya?" Kai menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Mata Sehun menyipit. "Tidak bisa?" Kai hanya mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. "Tapi kenapa? Bisa kau beri tahu aku apa alasanmu?" Dan lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng. "Pokoknya tidak bisa, ini belum saatnya."

Sehun bingung. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Saat apa?" Kai menunduk. "Entahlah, seseorang seperti mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku merasakan firasat."

"Firasat apa? Apa hal yang buruk akan terjadi?"

"Ya, sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi, tapi akau tak tahu itu buruk atau tidak."

Mereka masih berbicara dengan berdiri, yang kebetulan mereka tadi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko roti. Di depan toko roti itu ada seseorang berumur sekitar 40 atau 50-an sedang memakan roti isi dengan koran ditangannya. Kai menatap orang itu, kemudian menatap ke atas kepalanya. Angka-angka itu. Juga sebuah nama. Kai tidak tahu itu nama siapa, karna saat ia bercermin, nama yang dilihatnya di atas kepalanya bukanlah namanya. Nama asli Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Dan tidak ada nama Kim Jongin di atas kepalanya. Juga di atas kepala Sehun. Kai tidak menemukan nama Sehun di atas kepala Sehun. Tapi nama orang lain. Kai bingung dengan itu.

Kai terus menatap orang itu, hingga tak lama kemudian Kai melihat orang itu seperti sesak nafas tiba-tiba, dan jatuh dari kursinya. Beberapa orang yang ada disana berlari menuju pria yang tegeletak itu. Kai dan Sehun juga berlari, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Lalu seseorang – yang sepertinya seorang dokter yang baru pulang dari klinik atau rumah sakit yang kebetulan lewat – mengecek keadaan pria tak berdaya itu dan mengatakan pria itu sudah mati. Entah karena apa.

Setelah itu datanglah mobil ambulan, mengangkat mayat itu kedalam mobil, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setelah mobil ambulan pergi, kerumunan orang mulai bubar, termasuk Sehun dan Kai yang mulai berjalan menjauh, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Dan seketika itu juga, Kai, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu, menyadari sesuatu. Tentang angka-angka itu.

Sehun melangkah duluan. "Ayo Kai kita pulang. Ini sudah sore, ibu akan marah kalau kita tidak menutup jendela di rumah." Kai mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, ibu mereka belum pulang dari bekerja. Kai memasuki pintu duluan, disusul dengan Sehun. Mereka masuk kekamar bersama, Kai mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur dan berucap, "Semoga ibu pulang cepat hari ini." Lalu Sehun menoleh. "Kenapa kau ingin ibu pulang cepat?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin melihat ibu memasak makan malam untuk kita." Ujar Kai mengakui keinginannya. Sehun pun mengernyit. "Kau aneh Kai. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menelpon ibu kalau begitu." Kai pun tersenyum sumringah dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sehun keluar kamar untuk menelpon ibu mereka dengan telepon yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

Selesai menelpon, Sehun kembali ke kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama Kai. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, Kai sedang keramas, langsung bertanya."Kau sudah menelpon ibu?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung membasahi dirinya dengan se-gayung air. "Ibu bilang ia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kai meloncat-locat kegirangan. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis melihat adik kembarnya yang sedang gembira mendengar kabar ibu mereka akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sehun mengambil shampo, menuangkannya ke telapak tangannya dan mengolesinya ke rambut hingga berbusa. Kemudian mengalihkant tangannya dari kepalanya sendiri dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kai. Kai tertawa, lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun.

Bahkan saat mandi bersama pun, Kai masih bisa melihat angka-angka berwarna merah. Benarkah yang dilihatnya itu?

Mereka masih saling memegang kepala satu sama lain. Kemudian membilas kepala mereka. Lalu menyabuni tubuh telanjang mereka, saling menggosok punggung.

Selesai mandi, mereka memakai piyama dengan motif yang sama – Anime Naruto. Sehun dengan gambar Sasuke di piyamanya, dan Kai dengan gambar Naruto. Si kembar itu melakukan rutinitas mereka setiap hari, mandi bersama, mengenakan piyama dengan motif sama, dan sekarang mereka sedang menyisir rambut bersama di depan cermin.

Ketika pintu depan rumah terbuka, menampilkan sosok berumur sekitar 40-an, Sehun dan Kai langsung berlari keluar kamar mereka, mendatangi ibu mereka di depan pintu. Sehun sampai lebih dulu di depan ibu mereka, langsung mengambil alih sekantong pelastik berisi sayuran dan bahan-bahan lain. Ibu mereka habis belanja di supermarket.

"Ibu, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya, hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembut oleh ibu mereka. Kai menyusul di belakang Sehun. Ketika sudah dekat, Kai ingin memeluk ibunya – ibu mereka – tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Lagi dan lagi, Kai harus melihat angka-angka di atas kepala ibunya. Ekspresinya berubah sedikit murung seketika itu. Ini belum saatnya, Kai membatin. Ia membantah suatu fakta yang tidak bisa dihindarinya.

Tapi takdir tidak bisa diubah.

Sehun pergi ke dapur, meletakkan sekantong pelastik yang dibawa pulang ibu mereka untuk makan malam. Kai dan Ibu mereka masih di depan pintu. "Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Kai langsung berhambur memeluk perut ibunya – tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang ibunya. "Kita baru saja bertemu pagi tadi Kai." Wanita itu berjongkok, menumpukan lutuknya di lantai dan memeluk Kai yang lebih mungil darinya. Terkekeh melihat sifat manja Kai, lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Sudah pelukannya? Ibu harus mandi dan memasak makan malam untuk kalian." Kai merenggangkan pelukannya, mengecup pipi ibunya sebentar, dan berlari ke kamar mereka – melewati Sehun yang ada di belakang mereka tadi. Sehun menatap Kai bingung. Kenapa Kai harus berlari seperti itu?

Sehun mendekati ibunya yang masih berjongkok di lantai, lalu memeluknya dan menciumnya di pipi kanan – karena Kai selalu mencium di pipi kiri ibu mereka. Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Cepatlah mandi, bu, aku sudah mulai lapar." Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya yang manis – menurutnya, kemudian berdiri, dan pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk di jemuran yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun ke kamar, ingin melihat Kai. Iya membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Kai yang berdiri di depan jendela yang berseberangan dengan pintu masuk kamar, sehingga Kai membelakangi Sehun. "Kai, kenapa kau berlari setelah memeluk ibu tadi?" Sehun bertanya. Kai berbalik. "Sehun…" Kai menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Sehun penasaran. "Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Kai menghela napasnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar murung sekarang. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ibu, ibu akan pergi…" Sehun jelas bingung, alisnya berkerut. "Pergi kemana maksudmu? Ke pasar? Atau ke tempat kerjanya? Atau ke tempat lain? Tapi ibu sedang mandi tadi, ia akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita."

Kai menggeleng keras. "Tidak Sehun. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau ingat orang yang mati di pinggir jalan tadi?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku melihat angka-angka itu di atas kepala orang itu, sebelum dia jatuh dari tempat duduknya, ia sedang memakan roti sambil membaca koran. Kau tau? Angka yang ada di atas kepalanya itu pendek sekali, aku terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya orang itu jatuh entah karena apa, dan akhirnya, angkanya habis."

Sehun masih bingung. Ia tidak menemukan keterkaitan antara cerita Kai barusan dengan ibu mereka. "Aku melihat angka-angka di atas kepala ibu…" Sehun langsung tersentak seketika. Ia mengerti maksud Kai sekarang. Cepat-cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya untuk bertindak sesuatu. "Ayo cepat keluar, kita temui ibu." Sehun keluar kamar duluan, disusuk Kai dibelakangnya. Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun mngetuk pintu kamar mandi itu. "Ibu, kau masih di dalam?" Sehun sedikit berteriak. Lalu terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Ya sayang, ada apa?"

"Cepatlah sedikit bu, kami sudah lapar." Kali ini Kai yang menjawab. Sehun menatap Kai. Ekspresi adik kembarnya itu masih murung. "Berikan senyummu untuk ibu nanti." Sehun berucap pelan pada Kai dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan patuh.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Kai langsung ceria saat itu, meskipun hatinya berkebalikan dengan ekspresinya sekarang. "Ibu cepatlah memasak, kami sudah lapar." Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Kai bahwa mereka sudah lapar. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut melihat kedua putranya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ibu akan memasak. Kalian bisa menonton tv dulu, atau bermain." Lgi, wanita itu tersenyum.

Kemudian Sehun dan Kai pergi ke ruang tengah, mereka mengambil sebuah box cukup besar yang terdapat di bawah meja nakas di samping televisi yang berisi kumpulan mainan anak-anak. Sehun menarik box itu keluar, Kai langsung mengambil beberapa jenis robot, sedangkan Sehun mengambil beberapa mobil-mobilan, menyusunnya di lantai beralas karpet bulu yang lembut dan menjalankannya sambil mengeluarkan suara 'ngengg ngeeengg'.

Kai juga mulai menyusun robot robotannya. Kali ini ia pasti akan membuat seolah-olah sedang terjadi perang. Ia menyusun beberapa tokoh pahlawan seperti Superman, Batman, Spiderman, dan Ultraman di barisan depan, dan di belakannya juga bersusun prajurit tentara lengkap dengan senjata api dan topi perangnya. Tentu saja semuanya terbuat dari pelastik. Kemudian Kai juga menyusun robot-robot – entah itu robot apa namanya – di seberang tokoh-tokoh pahlawan dan tentara tadi yang sudah di susunnya, dan tentu saja dengan prajurit tentara lengkap dengan senjata api dan topi perangnya.

Sehun masih sibuk menjalankan mobil-mobilannya. Menabrakkan mobil-mobilan sedan ke truk besar, memutarbaikkannya seakan-akan terjadi kecelakaan saat itu. Kemudian mengambil mobil ambulan sambil menurukan suara ambulan.

Kai memulai perang yang dibuatnya sendiri. Memajukan Batman, menabrakkannya dengan salah satu robot, tapi robot itu tak jatuh karena ukurannya lebih besar. "Ayo serang!" Kai berseru. Sejenak melupakan satu fakta yang akan terjadi atas ibu mereka. Iseng, Sehun menabrakkan mobil-mobilannya ke prajurit perang Kai, hingga semuanya jadi jatuh. Dan Kai langsung protes melihat Sehun.

"Sehun, kau membuat prajuritku kehilangan separuh tenaganya, bisa-bisa mereka kalah berperang nanti!" Protesan Kai, tidak digubris Sehun. Sehun tetap menabrakkan mobil-mobilannya hingga semua robot-robotan Kai jatuh. Kai tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil salah satu robot dengan ukuran terbesar yang ia miliki saat itu, kemudian menabrakkannya ke mobil-mobilan Sehun. "Mati kau robot!" Seru Sehun saat Kai melawannya.

Mereka masih asik saling menambrakkan mobil-mobilan dan robot-robotan hingga suara ibu mereka membuat mereka bergegas ke dapur menyusul ibu mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Sehun dan Kai duduk di kursi mereka seperti biasa. Kai selalu duduk di hadapan ibu mereka, dan Sehun di sebelah kanan Kai.

"Ayo makan yang banyak, agar kalian cepat besar." Wanita itu berucap pada kedua anak kembarnya dengan senyuman sepert biasa. Terlihat seperti malaikat di mata Sehun. Kai menatap ibu mereka dengan tatapan sendu, tapi ibu mereka tidak menyadari itu. Mereka terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Meski kini kecemasan menyelimuti hati Kai.

Seperti biasa, mereka – Sehun dan Kai – dan wanita – ibu Sehun dan Kai – selalu berdoa sebelum mereka makan. Sehun mulai makan dengan tenang, meskipun pikirannya tidak disitu, ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia dan Kai lakukan kalau ibu mereka sudah pergi nanti. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Kai. Bukannya Sehun tidak percaya dengan Kai, hanya saja apa yang Kai katakan itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak 7 tahun bisa melihat sisa umur seorang manusia? Itu sungguh diluar akal sehat. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa membantah perkataan Kai karena Kai membuktikan ucapannya – dengan tidak sengaja melihat orang yang mati di pinggir jalan sore tadi. Sehun tidak punya pilihan selain mempercayai ucapan Kai, karena, sekali pun Kai tidak pernah berbohong padanya juga pada ibunya. Ibu mereka mengajarkan kejujuran.

Sehun masih makan dengan tenang meskipun pikirannya sebenarnya tidak. Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan gelagat tubuhnya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia sedang resah sekarang. Tapi lain dengan Kai. Kai makan dengan tidak tenang. Sesekali Kai melihat wajah ibunya dengan takut-takut, lebih tepatnya melihat ke atas kepala ibunya. Sehun menyadari itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menegur Kai hanya membuat ibu mereka menyadari ekspresi Kai lebih cepat, jadi Sehun memilih diam dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Kai masih seperti itu. Hingga ibu mereka menoleh pada Kai. "Kai ada apa denganmu?" Raut wajah wanita itu berubah khawatir. "Tidak apa, bu." Kai menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terkontrol sekarang, meskipun sudah ketahuan oleh ibunya. "Kau sakit?" Wanita itu bertanya, member perhatian pada anaknya. Hanya dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Kai.

Kai takut melihat wajah ibunya. Karena ketika ia melihat wajah ibunya, saat itu juga ia akan melihat angka-angka di atas kepala ibunya itu. Sebenarnya Kai panik, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya.

"Baiklah. Makanlah yang banyak Kai, Sehun tidak akan mencuri makananmu." Wanita itu terkekeh sendiri. Kai hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Masih dengan perasahan tidak enak di hatinya.

Makan malam selesai. Wanita itu – ibu Kai dan Sehun – membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan mencuci piring di westafel dapur. Kai dan Sehun masih di kursi masing-masing menatap ibu mereka yang sedang memcuci piring. Sangat enggan untuk berdiri dari situ. "Kalian tidak bermain? Atau menonton televisi?" Wanita itu bertanya mendapati kedua anaknya tidak seperti biasanya. Kai dan Sehun menggeleng. "Bukankah kartunnya sudah mulai sekarang?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Sehun membuka mulut."Sebentar saja, bu, kami masih kenyang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Khas seorang ibu.

"Kai, Sehun, ibu pergi keluar sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana." Anak kembar itu menatap ibu mereka. "Pergi kemana?" Kai bertanya. "Ibu mengurus sesuatu untuk kalian. Jangan nakal, ya." Wanita itu mencium pipi anak kembarnya dan berpamitan di pintu depan.

Mereka terpaku. Hanya terdiam di depan pintu memandangi kepergian ibu mereka dengan raut wajah yang datar, tapi hati mereka luar biasa tak tenang. Mereka masih terpaku di pintu, berharap ibu mereka berbalik lalu mengatakan tidak jadi pergi, kemudian semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Kai tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun membuka suara, setelah menutup pintu dan mereka masuk ke rumah. "Tidak ada. Hanya menunggu semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Kai menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar, Sehun mematung. "Apa kita tidak bisa mencegah atau menunda kejadian ini?"

Kai menghela napas, menatap ke atas. "Tidak bisa Sehun, itu sudah takdir ibu. Kita hanya bisa pasrah sekarang."

Sehun masuk ke kamar. Kai masih terdian di ruang tamu. "Apa sungguh tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan agar ibuku kembali?" tanyanya lirih, entah pada siapa. Lalu Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

'Itu takdir ibumu. Aku tak bisa membantu, maaf.'

Dan akhirnya mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

mind to riview?

ini republish sebenernya, cuma ada beberapa bagian yang saya perbaiki saja.


	2. Chapter 2: Kabar Kematian Ibu

Shigami Eyes

Cast :

- Sehun

- Kai (Jongin)

- Oh Gwangsuk (Feeldog Bigstar)

Genre: Supernatural, fantasy, brothership, family, romance.

Yaoi, Official pair, OOC!

.

.

.

Bagian 2: Kabar Kematian Ibu

Jepang, Fukuoka

20.45

Anak kembar bersaudara itu diam di kamar. Mereka diselimuti keheningan. Sehun berbarin di ranjang, disusul Kai. Mereka memakai selimut, mencoba untuk tidur dengan memejamkan mata. Tapi tetap saja, pikiran mereka tetap melayang. Dimana ibu sekarang?, pertanyaan itu bersemayam dalam kepala mereka.

Suasana begitu hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang bergerak dan desiran pepohonan di sekitar rumah mereka yang bergerak karena diterpa angin malam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur," nada bicara Kai sedikit merengek. Sehun memeluk adiknya, mengusap kepalanya, untuk membuatnya tertidur. Tapi Kai tetap tidak bisa tidur. Mereka gelisah. Pikiran mereka tak bisa tenang malam itu.

Yang Sehun pikirkan sekarang bukanlah tentang kepergian ibunya nanti, tapi tentang bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup setelah ibu mereka pergi. Sehun berpikir mungkin mereka akan putus sekolah. Atau ia akan memutuskan berhenti sekolah kemudian bekerja, mencari uang untuk makan dan membiayai sekolah Kai.

Sehun sosok kakak yang bertanggung jawab. ia berjanji tak akan menelantarkan Kai bagaimana pun keadaan nanti. Mereka bahkan tak punya ayah. Sanak saudara pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Ia masih mengusap rambut adiknya. Kai sudah tidur. Sekarang pukul 22.30, dan ibu mereka belum juga kembali. Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur dengan memeluk Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun pagi itu. Ia melihat jam, pukul 05.00. Sehun mengecek turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan ke sekeliling rumah untuk mengecek keadaan rumah –atau sebenarnya mencari keberadaan ibunya? Akhirnya, ketika ia tidak mendapati ibunya dimanapun, ia hanya bisa terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dan beberapa spekulasi mengenai kemungkinan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya mulai berkeliaran dalam kepalanya.

Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Ia melihat Kai masih tidur, lalu membangunkannya. "Kai, bangun." Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kai dan menarik selimutnya, dan Kai langsung bangun. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Kai tidak akan bangun hanya dengan goncangan kecil ditubuhnya atau hanya karena selimutnya ditarik. Tapi untuk kali ini, hanya dengan hal kecil yang dilakukan Sehun, ia terbangun dengan mudahnya.

"Ibu belum pulang." Kata Sehun tanpa basa-basi, tanpa repot-repot bertanya bagaimana tidurnya semalam. Sehun bukan orang yang suka basa-basi. Ia selalu to the point. Kai diam setelah mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang, wajahnya murung. "Ini memang seharusnya terjadi." Kai berkata lirih, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayo kita mandi." Sehun menarik tangan Kai. Tak ingin Kai terlalu memikirkan ibu mereka. Mengalihkan sejenak pikiran mereka dari kenyataan bukan sesuatu yang salah 'kan? Hanya ketika mandi mereka menikmati waktu mereka. Setelah itu, mereka kembali pada kenyataan dan terus memikirkan hal itu entah untuk berapa lama.

Kai dan Sehun melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, mandi bersama, setelah mandi mereka memakai seragam sekolah, kemudian bercermin bersama dan menyisir rambut bersama. Hampir semua aktifitas mereka lakukan bersama.

Kai menatap pantulan dirinya. Melihat ke atas kepalanya di dalam cermin. Sehun menyadari itu, ia menatap Kai. Ini selalu terjadi setiap mereka bercermin bersama. Kai selalu menatap ke arah atas kepalanya di cermin.

"Sehun.." Kai memanggil, tapi ia menggantungkan ucapannya. "Ada apa?" Sehun menjawab. Kai masih menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Aku melihat sebuah nama di sana." Kai menyentuh permukaan cermin, menunjuk atas kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah sering menceritakan itu padaku." Kai diam, tangannya masih menyentuh permukaan kaca. "Apa itu namaku?" tanya Kai lagi. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu." Sehun menjawab seadanya, karena memang ia tidak tahu.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa itu namaku yang sebenarnya?" Kai kembali bertanya. Ia menatap lurus pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kai menunjuk ke atas kepala Sehun. "Apa itu namamu yang sebenarnya?" Kai mengucapkannya dengan pelan.

Kai beralih menatap cermin lagi, matanya langsung terbelak kaget. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

'Ya, benar. Itu nama aslimu, nama yang diberikan saat kau lahir ke dunia ini.'

Kai berbalik membelakangi cermin. "A-aapa?"

Sehun menatap Kai, sedikit panik. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kai tiba-tiba seperti orang yang luar biasa kaget. Atau mungkin Kai benar-benar kaget, pikir Sehun. Tapi kaget karena apa?

Kai mendongak degnan mata terbuka lebar. Satu mahkluk di depannya membuatnnya kaget dan takut. Kai gemetaran, ia tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya.

"K-kau si-siapa?" Tanya Kai, saat ia sudah mengendalikan diri agar tidak lari dan berteriak dan mencoba bertanya."

Sehun bingung. Sungguh ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "Kai, kau bicara pada siapa?" Sehun memegang lengan Kai yang gemetaran. Kai menunjuk ke depan, mulutnya setengah terbuka, matanya masih membelak lebar. Khas seseorang yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Shi..shin…shiniga..ga…ga..mi?" Kai berbicara dengan putus-putus. Sehun masih bingung melihat Kai.

Kai duduk berjongkok, kakinya benar-benar lemas melihat mahkluk itu. Sungguh mengerikan, pikirnya. Sehun membantu Kai berdiri, mendudukkannya di atas kasur. Meskipun Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai, ia tidak memaksa Kai untuk bercerita sekarang. Keadaannya sungguh tidak mendukung. Ada saatnya nanti Kai akan menceritakan sendiri tanpa Sehun minta. Jadi ini hanya masalah waktu, pikir Sehun.

Kai diam menunduk. Keringat ada di dahinya dan Sehun mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan yang diambilnya dari saku celananya. Kai masih diliputi perasaan shock dan Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setelah Kai tenang, Sehun memapahnya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu. Sehun bergegas keluar kamar, lalu membuka pintu. Lima orang polisi berdiri di sana.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Kami dari Kepolisian Fukuoka. Kau yang bernama Kai?" Polisi itu langsung bertanya begitu Sehun membuka pintu, membuat Sehun tidak sempat untuk membalas ucapan selamat pagi tadi. Sehun menggeleng. "Dia ada di dalam." Jawab bocah itu.

Polisi itu mengerutkan dahi lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang sobek setengah dan dibalik foto itu ada nama Kai yang tertulis dengan huruf Katakana. "Ini fotomu bukan?" Polisi itu menunjukkan foto setengah sobek itu pada Sehun, dan dijawab gelengan lagi oleh Sehun.

"Itu Kai, bukan aku."

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku Sehun."

"Sehun? Kalian kembar?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Siapa yang lebih tua diantara kalian?"

"Aku." Sehun masih tenang, meskipun ia tahu kabar buruk apa yang akan diberitahukan polisi itu padanya.

Polisi itu menghela napas. "Bisa kita bicara di dalam? Ini mengenai ibumu."

Sehun membuka lebar pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan lima orang polisi itu masuk.

Setelah polisi itu duduk di sofa sederhana yang ada di ruang tamu, Sehun pergi menuju kamar, mencari Kai. Ia mendapati Kai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Sehun mendekati Kai lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya, membawanya bangkit berdiri.

"Kai, ada lima orang polisi di ruang tamu. Ayo kita temui mereka. Mereka bilang ingin berbicara mengenai ibu."

Kai menuruti Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kai.

Kai dan Sehun duduk di seberang polisi yang banyak bertanya tadi.

"Bagini…" ia mulai berbicara. "tadi malam ibu kalian meninggal…"

"Kami sudah tahu, ceritakan saja bagaimana peristiwanya." Kai langsung memotong. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"A..apa? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Polisi itu kaget.

"Aku punya firasat untuk itu. Cepat ceritakan bagaimana ibu kami bisa meninggal."

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Tapi jika kalian tahu ibu kalian akan meninggal, kenapa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu? Setidaknya untuk mencegah ibu kalian?"

"Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Kematian ibu kami adalah takdir." Sehun menjawab.

Polisi itu luar biasa kaget. Kai dan Sehun sudah mengetahui ibu mereka meninggal bahkan sebelum diberitahu olehnya. Lagi, respon mereka diluar dugaan. Anak kembar itu hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan menangis atau mengamuk jika megetahui ibu mereka meninggal dunia.

Polisi itu menceritakan bagaimana dan kenapa ibu mereka meninggal. Sehun dan Kai mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Begitu kejadiannya." Polisi itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi ibu kami merupakan korban tabrak lari?" Sehun bertanya. Dijawab anggukan oleh polisi itu.

"Kami akan segera menemuka pelakunya. Ada beberapa bukti berupa rekaman CCTV dari toko di sekitar tempat kejadian. Baiklah, sekarang apa kalian ingin menemui ibu kalian di rumah sakit?"

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan mobil polisi.

Sampai di rumah sakit, polisi-polisi itu menuntun Sehun dan Kai menuju ke kamar mayat. Sehun dan Kai melihat mayat ibu mereka. Kai menyentuh tangan ibunya yang terlukan. Ia ingat sebelum ibunya meninggalkan rumah pada malam itu, tangannya masih utuh, tanpa luka dan lecet sedikit pun.

Sehun meraba pipi ibunya. Sungguh tidak ada tangisan di sini. Polisi-polisi itu heran luar biasa melihat si kembar Kai dan Sehun tetap tenang, tidak menangis dan meraung-raung.

Sehun teringat sesuatu. Foto yang ditunjukkan polisi itu saat di depan pintu. Itu foto yang selalu di bawa ibu mereka kemana-mana. Itu foto Kai dan Sehun yang berumur 3 tahun. Tapi yang dimiliki polisi ini kenapa hanyan setengah?

Sehun tahu dengan pasti bahwa ibu mereka tidak mungkin merobek foto itu dengan sengaja. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

.

.

.

"Ibu, berbahagialah di sana."

"Ibu, aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ibu, aku janji akan membuat mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu."

"Kami berjanji, ibu."

"Ibu, kami mencintaimu."

Ucapan-ucapan lirih itu hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

Pemakanan telah selesai. Tapi baik Sehun ataupun Kai, tidak salah ada satu dari mereka yang menangis. Mereka hanya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, kemudian diakhiri dengan mencium dan mengelus nisan ibu mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Polisi yang menangani kasus tabrak lari yang menyebabkan ibu dari anak kembar ini meninggal, bertanya kepada Sehun dan Kai-si anak kembar tadi.

Sehun dan Kai berdiri di samping makam ibu mereka dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kalian punya tujuan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah," Sehun menjawab jujur, karena mereka sungguh tidak tahu akan kemana setelah ini.

"Kalian tidak punya kerabat?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh tidak ada sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali." Kai mengulangi perkataan polisi itu sebagai jawaban.

Polisi tidak terlalu tua. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 30-an. Ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, ikut kami dulu ke kantor polisi."

Sehun dan Kai hanya menurut. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menurut saja. Menolak pun hasilnya akan sama. Nasib mereka tetap terbengkalai sekarang. Benar-benar suram.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan kedua anak ini?"

"Aku akan mengadopsinya saja."

"Apa? Anda yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Mereka sudah tak punya orang tua, kerabat juga tak ada."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, karena itu aku akan mengadopsinya saja."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah kalian."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalian harus berkemas."

"Kami tak mau pindah."

"…"

"…"

"Jadilah anakku. Aku akan mengadopsi kalian."

"Anda yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah kalian."

Polisi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan bukan. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku…"

"Oh Gwangsuk, senang bertemu anda. Aku Kai, atau Jongin, dan ini Sehun, kakak kembarku."

Kai langsung memotong ucapan polisi itu. Namanya Oh Gwangsuk.

Gwangsuk terdiam. 'Darimana anak ini mengetahui namaku?' batinnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Kai diam. Sibuk mencari alas an.

"Itu, nametag anda." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk nametag bertulisan Oh Gwangsuk dengan huruf Katakana di seragam polisi itu.

"Oh, baiklah."

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan Gwangsuk yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sehun dan Kai, sebenarnya lebih tepat rumah almarhum ibu mereka.

Gwangsuk turun duluan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah, lalu membukakan pintu mobil calon anaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun dan Kai turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah duluan. Merekam msasuk ke kerumah bersama-sama. Ketika di ruang tamu, terjadi keheningan. Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaiman cara menjamu seorang tamu. Mereka masih terlalu kecil.

"Kalian harus berkemas. Karena kalian tidak punya sanak saudara barang seorang pun, jadi aku akan membawa kalian tinggal di rumah ku saja." Gwangsuk tiba-tiba membuka suara, membuat Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke arahnya secara refleks.

"Anda tidak memiliki istri?" Kai bertanya. Pertayaannya tergolong lancang memang, tapi Kai masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari itu. Gwangsuk terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Sepertinya orang ini merupakan tipe yang murah senyum.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Di rumah nanti kalian akan tinggal bersama istriku. Ia yang akan mengurus kalian, jadi jangan khawatir."

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan itu. Lalu Gwangsuk bangkit berdiri. "Baik, ayo cepat berkemas. Dimana kamar kalian? Biar kubantu berkemas."

.

.

.

Selesai berkemas, mereka berangkat.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Sehun bertanya.

"Ke rumahku tentu saja. Istriku menunggu di rumah."

Mobil itu hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Gwangsuk juga bingung apa yang akan dibicarakan agar suasananya tidak sunyi seperti ini. Ia memikirkan hal apa yang disukai anak-anak dan memancing mereka agar mau bicara atau bercerita mengenai sesuatu.

"Kalian suka bermain bola?" Gwangsuk bertanya dengan senyum ramahnya. Tapi respon yang diberikan si anak kembar tidak seperti yang di harapkannya.

Hanya gelengan yang mereka berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan basket?" Lagi, Sehun dan Kai hanya merespon dengan gelengan.

Gwangsuk meringis dalam hati. 'Sulit untuk mendekatkan diri pada kedua anak ini,' batinnya. Ia memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin disukai oleh anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun.

"Kalian suka bermain di taman? Atau naik Rollercoaster?" Gwangsuk mencoba peruntungannya, siapa tahu dengan pancingan rollercoaster si kembar mau berbicara.

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Melihat itu Gwangsuk tersenyum senang. Ia berhasil. Meskipun respon yang diberikan hanya anggukan, tapi setidaknya ia mengetahui satu hal yang disukai Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalian ingin naik rollercoaster sekarang?" Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang, mungkin lain kali saja." Jawabnya dengan nada yang aat tenang. Seakan tidak terjadi apa un hari ini. Padahal ibu mereka baru saja di makamkan.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian lapar?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dan Kai kompak.

"Apa kalian ingin sesuatu?" Gwangsuk bertanya, entah ini sudah pertanyaan yang keberapa. Ia ingin tahu apa yang diiginkan si kembar sekarang.

"Ya, kami ingin tidur. Sekarang." Kai mengatakan dengan sebal. Ia tidak suka di wawancarai di mobil. Ini menyebalkan, batin Kai. Melihat Kai yang sedang sebal, Sehun hanya menatap datar adiknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera sampai. Jadi kalian bisa tidur di rumah." Lagi-lagi Gwangsuk tersenyum. Melihat itu, Kai mendengus.

Kai meliaht ke luar jendela. Matanya membelak lebar. Ia kembali terkejut. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari maraton. Sehun menatap Kai.

'Tadi di depan cermin Kai juga seperti ini, apa ia melihat sesuatu? Apa ia meliaht hantu atau mahkluk sejenisnya?' Sehun membatin. Ia khawatir pada adiknya.

"Kai…" Sehun berbisik. Kai menoleh menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" Sehun bertanya dengan tenang agar Kai tidak tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya cukup apnik melihat Kai seperti ini.

"Sh..shin…shini..ga..mi…" Ucapannya terbata-bata. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Tapi ia tidak menanyai Kai lagi.

'Shinigami? Apa Shinigami benar-benar ada? Kai tidak mengkhayal bukan? Dewa kematian? Konyol skekali…' pikir Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tidak perlu berbisik seperti itu." Gwangsuk terkekeh. 'Mungkin mereka masih malu berbicara denganku,' pikirnya.

.

.

.

ini absurd, saya tau. mungkin anda tidak keberatan memberi kritik saran dengan riview? terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca~

ada yang bilang ini mirip anime bleach? masa sih? aku aja ga pernah nonton bleach hehee ini terinspirasi dari matanya si ryuk di anime death note. saya saranin nonton movie atau animenya kalo mau tau gimana cara kerja mata shinigami itu(?)

sampai jumpa di chapter depan


	3. Chapter 3: Pindah ke Korea Selatan

Shigami Eyes

Cast :

- Sehun

- Kai (Jongin)

- Oh Gwangsuk (Feeldog Bigstar)

- Lee Youngjun (Baram Bigstar)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai chapter.

Genre: Supernatural, fantasy, brothership, family, romance.

Rate: T

Yaoi, Official pair, OOC!

.

.

.

Bagian 3: Pindah ke Korea Selatan

Sehun dan Kai memiliki keluarga baru sekarang. Keluarga yang lengkap tentunya, mereka memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu sekarang.

Mereka turun dari mobil. Gwangsuk mengangkut barang-barang Sehun dan Kai lalu membawanya masuk dan meletakkan tas-tas itu di samping sofa.

Rumah iru minimalis, tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil dan suasananya yang tenang dan nyaman. Polisi itu mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kai masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Duduklah disini dan tunggu sebentar. Istriku sedang memasak. Akan kupanggilkan untuk kalian." Ujarnya dengan senyum ramah dan mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dan Kai.

Gwangsuk menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu masuk tanpa menutupnya kembali. Sehun dan Kai hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

Di dapur…

"Sayang…"

Gwangsuk datang, langsung memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya, Lee Youngjun. "Gwangsuk-a, kau sudah pulang?" Gwangsuk hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban lalu mengecup pipi istriya. Itu kebiasaannya sejak mereka pacaran.

"Youngjun, maaf tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu kasus tabrak lari tadi malam?" Youngjun mengernyit, ia tidak tahu mengapa suaminya meminta maaf. "Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Gwangsuk melepaskan pelukannya dan Youngjun memindahkan makanan ke piring di meja makan. Gwangsuk megikuti istrinya ke meja makan.

"Hmm…" Gwangsuk bergumam, bingung darimana ia akan memulai bercerita pada istrinya juga memilah kata-kata yang dipikirnya tepat untuk diucapkan agar istrinya tidak tersinggung. Youngjun semakin penasarang dengan apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya tersayang ini.

"Begini, korban tabrak lari itu seorang wanita…"

"Ya, lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia seorang wanita?"

"Tidak, maksudku… wanita itu seorang single parent. Ia memiliki 2 orang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kedua anak itu? Siapa yang akan mengasuh mereka."

"Tidak ada yang akan mengasuh mereka, karena mereka sama sekali tak memiliki sanak saudara. Ayah pun mereka tak punya." Youngjun terkejut, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia turut prihatin.

"Ya, Tuhan, malangnya nasub anak itu. Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Ngg… aku membawanya kesini." Youngjun terbelak, entah karena terkejut atau senang karena mendapati ada anak kecil di rumahnya sekarang.

"Apa?! Benarkah? Dimana mereka sekarang? Katakan padaku!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Begini, aku berencana mengadopsi mereka sebagai anak kita, jika kau tidak keberatan. Mereka tidak punya keluarga lagi, kau tahu kan? Mendiang ibu mereka seorang parent single." Gwangsuk mengucapkan dengan pelan, berharap istrinya akan mengerti dan menyetujui keputusan tiba-tibanya ini. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya –mencoba membujuk.

"Mengadopsi mereka? Tentu saka aku tidak keberatan. Itu artinya kita akan punya anak? Ini kabar baik Gwangsuk!" Youngjun tersenyum girang. Ia benar-benar gembira. Ia cukup sadar keadaannya saat ini bahwa ia mandul, tidak bisa memiliki anak. Youngjun juga sangat bersyukur bahwa suaminya tidak ingin mencari istri lain meskipun keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menghasikkan keturunan.

"Terimakasih, sayang." Gwangsuk ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk istrinya. Lalu Youngjun melepaskan pelukan itu. "Dimana anak-anak itu? Aku ingin bertemu mereka." Youngjun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan suaminya dengan manja, dan itu membuat Gwangsuk gemas dengan istrinya.

"Mereka di ruang tamu, ayo kita temui mereka." Mereka berdua menuju ruang tamu. Dan ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai, Youngjun tersenyum senang.

"Yaampun siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya langsung ketika melihat Kai dan Sehun duduk dengan kaki yang di goyang-goyangkan. "Gwangsuk –a, kau tidak bilang mereka kembar." Youngjun berbicara bahasa Korea, membuat Sehun dan Kai hanya diam karena tidak mengerti.

"Mian, aku tak memberitahumu. Dan mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, sayang."

"Arraseo." Youngjun membalas cepat.

"Siapa nama kalian? Youngjun bertanya, dengan bahasa jepang tentunya. "Hajimemashite, watasi wa Kai desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Kai berdiri dari sofa lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa formal, dan diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badannya, sepanjang ini ia masih mengingat didikan mendiang ibunya tentang sopan santun dan tata krama.

Kemudian Sehun juga bangkit berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sehun desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Lagi, Youngjun tertawa kecil melihat Sehun dan Kai memperkenalkan diri mereka denga wajah polos itu. Sungguh imut, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku Lee Youngjun. Dan ini suamiku, Oh Gwangsuk." Sehun dan Kai mengernyit. Nama orang Korea mungkin sedikit aneh ditelinga mereka. Ya, Gwangsuk dan istrinya berasal dari korea. Mereka di Jepang 1 tahun terakhir karena Gwangsuk bertugas di sini.

Sehun dan Kai membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi salam. Dan Gwangsuk mengusap rambut mereka. Tapi wajah Youngjun sekarang berubah bingung.

"Tunggu, Gwangsuk, nama Sehun itu terdengar seperti nama orang korea…" katanya.

Gwangsuk melihat ke arah si kembar. Meneliti wajah mereka, ia belum bisa membedakan mana Kai dan mana Sehun. Mereka kembar, tentu saja.

"Benar juga, aku baru menyadarinya." Kata Gwangsuk kemudian, masih meneliti wajah keduanya, juga bingung yang mana si Sehun.

"Sehun, apa ibumu yang memberi nama itu?" Youngjun bertanya dengan lembut pada si kembar.."Entahlah, saya tidak tahu. Ibu memanggil saya dengan nama itu sejak kecil." Oh, ternyata Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kiri, dan ia menjawab dengan bahasa formal.

"Benarkah? Lalu, Kai, apa namamu hanya itu saja? Tidak ada lagi? Hanya Kai saja?" Youngjun melayangkan pertayaan beruntun pada Kai yang duduk di sebelah kanan.

Kai menggeleng. "Kai hanya nama panggilan. Nama asli saya Jongin. Ibu bilang begitu."

Sekarang Youngjun dan Gwangsuk mengerutkan dahi mereka. "Jongin? Itu juga terdengar seperti nama orang Korea." Gwangsuk mendekat, menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai dan Sehun. Youngjun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian yakin kalian bukan orang korea?" Youngjun bertanya memastikan.

"Ya, kami lahir di kota ini. Ibu bilang begitu pada kami." Kata Sehun, masih dengan bahasanya yang sangat formal.

"Benarkah? Tapi nama kalian itu benar-benar seperti nama orang korea. Bahkan bisa ditulis dengan _hangeul_."

"_Hangeul_?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, itu sebutan untuk alfabet korea." Sehun dan Kai mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalian bilang tadi ingin tidur bukan? Kalian ingin tidur sekarang?" Si kembar mengangguk. Mereka lelah seharian ini, mereka ingin istirahat.

"Tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Kami tidak lapar." Ujar Sehun.

"Begitu. Akan kusiapkan kamar untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar." Youngjun segera pergi, memasuki sebuah kamar yang akan ditempati si kembar. Ia menghamparkan seprei bermotif bunga pada ranjang –ia tidak punya seprai bermotif anime Naruto atau One Piece untuk anak-anak. Lalu Youngjun meletakkan dua buah bantal dan guling di atasnya.

Ia menyemprotkan sedikit pewangi ruangan. Ia tak ingin Sehun dan Kai tidur dengan aroma debu yang mengganggu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sehun, Kai, kamarnya sudah siap. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang." Yougjun muncul dari sebuah pintu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayo kuantar kalian ke kamar." Gwangsuk dan Youngjun menuntun si kembar memasuki kamar, lalu membaringkan mereka di tempat tidur. Kai dan Sehun mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Gwangsuk menyelimuti mereka sampai batas leher.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ujar Gwangsuk, lalu mengecup kening Kai dan Sehun. Youngjun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mimpi indah. Oyasumi."

Mereka keluar dari kamar si kembar setelah menyalakan lampu tidur.

.

.

.

22.23

"Sehun…"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Shinigami…"

"Siapa itu Shinigami?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau membicarakannya?"

"Dia mengikuti kita. Sejak tadi pagi."

Sehun menatap Kai yang juga menatapnya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di sana." Kai menunjuk pojok ruangan, di samping sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Apa Shinigami benar-benar ada? Itu tidak masuk akal Kai." Sehun mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Kai. "Tapi aku melihatnya di sana. Dia bahkan bergelantungan di langit-langit sekarang."

Kai menggeliat, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun. Ia ketakutan. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, Kai."

"Ya, kau tidak melihatnya sekarang. Tapi mungkin besok."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai menggeleng. "Shinigami itu bilang kau akan melihatnya besok." Kai menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Lebih tepatnya menatap Shinigami yang bergelantungan di atas sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Sehun cepat. Kai menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak, tapi Shinigami itu mengatakannya padaku saat kita di mobil tadi."

Oh, Sehun ingat sekarang, ketika Kai ketakutan di mobil dan ia bilang ia melihat Shinigami.

.

.

.

04.30

Biasanya Sehun selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada Kai. Tapi pagi ini, Kai bangun lebih dulu karena suara berisik yang di dengatrnya. Kai bangun dengan mata sedikit terbelak. Ia masih terkejut dengan pemandangan Shinigami di depan wajahnya. Kai terjungkal ke belakang. Hampir saja ia berteriak dan mebuat kegaduhan. Tapi untung ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya.

Ini masih terlalu pagi. Tapi rasa kantuk Kai langsung lenyap begitu melihat Shinigami. Pemandangan mengejutkan saat bangun tidur, sungguh menyebalkan, batinnya.

Kai mencoba rilex dan tenang. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucapnya lirih.

'Sudah kubilang aku Shinigami, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi? _Khukhukhukhu.._.'

Kai mendengar Shinigami itu terkekeh. Tampangnya yang seram menambah kesan menakutkan bagi Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku padamu. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dan, kakakmu akan memiliki mata itu juga. Saat ia bangun tidur nanti ia akan melihatku. Dan mungkin akan berteriak. _Khukhukhukhu…_'

Shinigami itu terkekeh lagi, membuat Kai merinding.

"Jadi maksudmu Sehun juga akan melihat nama dan angka-angka di setiap kepala orang? Sama sepertiku?" Kai bertanya memastikan.

'Ya, tentu saja.'

.

.

.

Sehun menguap, lalu mengucek matanya. Ia melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dekat lemari di ruangan itu. Kai mengamati Sehun dari cermin. Sehun bingung, tumben sekali Kai bangun lebih dulu daripadanya.

Sehun masih duduk di kasur, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Sehun terjungkal ke belakang. Kai melihat itu, Kai langsung berlari ke arah Sehun dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Tubuh Sehun tegang. Ia shock dengan sosok menyeramkan di depan matanya.

Kai membekap mulut Sehun, tapi Sehun memberontak. Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk udara di depannya, sedangkan Kai tetap tenang sambil membekap mulut Sehun.

"SShhht, jangan berteriak, kau bisa membangunkan tuan polisi dan istrinya. Itu Shinigami yang kuceritakan semalam." Kata Kai berbisik, mencoba membuat Sehun tenang. Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah mengontrol keadaannya. Inilah kelebihan Sehun, ia mudah mengendalikan dirinya dan cenderung berpikir logis.

Masih dalam keadaan yang luar biasa terkejut, Sehun mulai bertanya dengan hati-hati. "K..kau Shinigami?"

'Ya, aku Shinigami. _Khukhukhukhu_..' shinigami itu mengeluarkan kekehan khas-nya.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi Kai mengabaikan tatapan itu dan malah bertanya, "Kau menyadarinya, Sehun?" membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?" tanyanya balik, tidak mengerti. Kai menghela napas, melihat ke arah Shinigami sebentar. "Nama dan angka-angka di atas kepalaku, kau melihatnya?" Sehun dengan cepat melihat ke atas kepala Kai, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Mata Sehun terbelak lebar, mulutnya juga terbuka. "Y..ya, aku melihatnya… angka-angka itu, juga nama…." ujar Sehun, nada bicaranya bergetar. Ia sangat terkejut. "…dan Shinigami…" lanjutnya.

Shinigami itu terbang kesana kemari dengan riangnya. Sehun dan Kai hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sementara Kai sibuk dengan pikirannya. Terjadi keheningan di ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka, terlihat sosok Youngjun di sana.

"Ohayou, kalian sudah bangun?" Youngjun berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sehun dan Kai mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian harus mandi. Apa perlu kumandikan?" Youngjun terkekeh. "Tidak perlu, kami bisa mandi sendiri." Kata Sehun. Youngjun mengusap kepala Sehun dan Kai. "Anak pintar. Mari kuantar ke kamar mandi."

Youngjun menuntun Sehun dan Kai ke kamar mandi, kemudian menutup pintu tapi tidak menguncinya. Sehun dan Kai menelusuri isi kamar mandi itu. Mereka merasa sedikit asing, ini bukan kamar mandi yang bisasa mereka pakai. Sehun menekan satu tombol di dinding, dan air membasahi mereka dari atas. Showernya menyala. Sehun terkejut. Ia tidak tahu itu adalah tombol untuk menyalakan shower. Cepat-cepat Sehun kembali menekan tombol itu lagi, dan showernya mati.

"Hati-hati dengan itu, Sehun. Kau membuatku basah, dan airnya sangat dingin." Kai menasehati. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku juga basah."

Selanjutnya, mereka menanggalkan pakaian mereka, mandi bersama di bawah shower, saling mengosok punggung, dan melakukan semuanya seperti kebiasaan mereka. Kai memegang kepala Sehun yang penuh dengan busa shampo, lalu megacak-acaknya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kai.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan itu terlihat tenang. Terdengar sesekali Gwangsuk dan Youngjun saling mengobrol, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Kai dan Sehun tidak mengerti. Pembicaraan orang dewasa, batin mereka. Kai dan Sehun makan dengan tidak nafsu. Jelas saja, Shinigami itu ada di ruangan itu dan membuat selera makan mereka hilang. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap memaksakan diri untuk makan agar Gwangsuk dan Youngjun tidak curiga.

Gwangsuk berdehem kecil, membuat si kembar menatapnya. "Sehun, Kai, kalian tahu apa pekerjaanku?" Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya. "Seorang polisi." Katanya. Gwangsuk mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, benar. Aku seorang polisi. Aku akan bercerita sedikit. Begini, sebenarnya aku dan istriku bukan orang Jepang. Kalian tahu itu bukan?" si kembar hanya mengangguk. "Kami dari Korea Selatan." lanjutnya lagi.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu mengapa kalian ada di Jepang sekarang?" Gwangsuk tersenyum lagi. "Setahun yang lalu, aku dipindah tugaskan dari Seoul, Korea Selatan ke Fukuoka, Jepang. Dan masa tugasku akan berakhir 2 minggu lagi. Dan itu kita semua akan ke Korea Selatan. Kita akan pindah."

Kai dan Sehun saling pandang. "Jadi kita akan menetap di sana?" tanya Sehun. "Ya, kita akan menetap di sana. Aku punya sebuah rumah di Korea Selatan. Kita akan tinggal di rumah itu." Youngjae sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Apa kita tidak akan pernah ke Jepang lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, saat liburan nanti kita akan ke Jepang, menghabiskan liburan di Fukuoka. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau pindah ke Korea Selatan?" tanya Gwangsuk, di jawab anggukan oleh si kembar. Youngjun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan makan kalian."

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Suasana bandara tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini bukanlah hari libur. Terlihat orang-orang seperti pegawai kantor berlalu-lalang disini. Mungkin mereka akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis. Atau mungkin juga urusan lain.

Kai dan Sehun duduk di bangku tunggu. Mereka duduk diantara Youngjun dan Gwangsuk. Lima belas menit lagi mereka akan memasuki pesawat. Kai mengenakan pakaian hangat. Sweater dan topi rajut berbentuk pororo. Sangat imut. Sehun juga sama. Yang membedakan adalah warnanya. Kai memakai warna merah dan Sehun memakai warna biru.

Kai mengemut lolipopnya yang terasa manis itu, sedangkan Sehun sedang menikmati kentang gorengnya. Tatapan Sehun lurus ke depan, memperhatikan pesawat yang akan lepas landas dari dinding kaca tembus pandang itu. Shinigami masih berada di sekitar mereka.

'Kau yakin akan menaiki benda itu? _Khukhukhukhu_..' Shinigami itu bertanya pada Sehun sambil menunjuk pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas, tapi Kai juga mendengarnya. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'tidak', ia akan dianggap gila nanti.

'Jadi kalian akan tetap disini? _Khukhukhukhu…_' sekarang Shinigami itu melompat-lompat. Sayapnya terbentang lebar mengenai kepala manusia yang sedang lewat, tapi tak memberikan efek apapun. Kai hanya menatap Shinigami itu. Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Membuat Shinigami bingung dengan itu.

Sehun memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti di Korea Selatan.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan saat ini. Sesuatu yang lebih baik, atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari yang sekarang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Mereka mengantri untuk turun dari pesawat. Kai celingukan kesana kemari, ingin lekas-lekas keluar dan melihat bagaimana rupa Korea Selatan, sedangkan Sehun tetap tenang.

"Hati-hati turun tangganya, Sehun, Kai." Gwangsuk memerintah dengan lembut. Kai mengangguk dan Sehun hanya diam tak merespon, tapi masih melakukan perintah itu. Setidaknya Sehun masih mendengarkannya meskipun tidak merespon.

Mereka keluar dari bandara, berdiri sebentar untuk menyetop taksi.

"Nah, kita di Korea Selatan sekarang. Tepatnya di kota Seoul." Youngjun berkata dengan riang. Kai melihat ke luar jendela. Ia melihat banyak gedung-gedung tinggi di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jepang." Ucak Kai, memberi pendapat. Gwangsuk terkekeh mendengar itu. "Kau belum melihat seisi kota ini, Kai. Nanti aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling kota."

.

.

.

_"Inilah awal dari segalanya. Semua kejadian yang kualami takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku. Terimakasih kepada seorang wanita asing yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini dengan cuma-cuma. Dan terimakasih kepada seorang pria yang menelantarkan anaknya di negeri asing dan membiarkannya diambil orang tanpa peduli bagaimana nasib anaknya di tangan orang." – Sehun._

Kai dan Sehun duduk disebuah sofa, di sekitar mereka terdapat banyak buku. Itu terlihat seperti perpustakan. Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah kamera yang sedang merekam sekarang.

_"Kami tak tahu apa yang telah kami perbuat pada kalian hingga kalian membuang kami di negeri orang. Kami pikir kami dilahirkan oleh seorang binatang, entah itu binatang apa, tapi anehnya kami berwujud manusia. Aku Jongin, umurku lima belas sekarang. Terimakasih banyak kepada seorang wanita asing yang telah bermurah hati memungut kami berdua dan merawat kami hingga tujuh tahun lamanya. Ibu, aku akan membalas orang yang membunuhmu. Juga terimakasih kepada Shinigami yang selalu menemani kami. Ryuk, aku mencintaimu" – Kai._

_"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Khukhukhukhukhu…" – Shinigami._

_"Ibu, kami mencintaimu. Semoga kau bahagia di sana. Aku akan lebih sering lagi mengunjungi makammu. Mungkin setiap dua bulan sekali? Apapun untukmu, ibu, akan kulakukan. Aku bisa melihat nama semua orang, aku juga bisa melihat sisa umurnya, jadi jika aku menemukan pembunuh itu nanti, mungkin aku bisa membuat kalkulasi untuk membunuhnya, sehingga itu terlihat seperti kasus bunuh diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku janji, ibu. Bukankan itu ide bagus, Kai? " – Sehun._

_"Ya, itu ide yang sangat bagus, Sehun. Ibu, kami berjanji." – Kai._

_"Itulah sepintas cerita bagaimana aku dan Kai bisa ada di Korea Selatan, negeri yang makmur ini. Hidup dengan segelintir masalah yang benar-benar rumit seperti ini bukanlah kemauanku, tapi hidup adalah pilihan dan mati adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Mungkin kami hanya belum beruntung. Juga dengan mata Shinigami yang kumiliki sekarang, semoga ini bisa membantuku. Dan, inilah kisah hidupku dengan mata Shinigami yang kumiliki."_

Dan rekaman itu selesai setelah beberapa patah kata yang mereka sampaikan.

.

.

.

Update kilat! Aku senang sama respon kalian. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak!

Di fict ini emang ga ada death note. Mungkin nanti (jauh di chapter depan) bakal nambah cast lagi. Kristao? Not bad. Kyungsoo sama luhan bakal muncul nanti, tolong bersabar hehe.

Riview please? Hargai karya saya – terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4: Korban Ketiga

Shigami Eyes

Cast :

- Sehun

- Kai (Jongin)

- Oh Gwangsuk (Feeldog Bigstar)

- Lee Youngjun (Baram Bigstar)

- Do Kyungsoo

- Xi Luhan

Cast akan bertambah sesuai chapter.

Genre: Supernatural, fantasy, brothership, family, romance (maybe).

Rate: T

Yaoi, Official pair, OOC!

.

.

.

Bagian 4: Korban Ketiga

"Kai, bangun!" Sehun mengguncang badan Kai dengan kasar, lalu menepuk pipinya dengan kasar pula. Itu terlihat seperti menampar orang yang sedang tidur. Tapi Kai tidak bergerak dan masih dengan nafasnya yang teratur –menandakan ia masih tertidur pulas.

Sehun memukuli badan Kai untuk membangunkannya, lalu mencubit lengannya, juga menarik selimut yang digunakannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek. Kai masih tidur! Hanya satu cara terakhir yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang untuk membangunkan adik kembarnya ini. Cara itu adalah…..

Menelanjangi Kai.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Cara ini selalu ampuh untuk membangunkan Kai si tungkan tidur. Sekalipun ia disimbur dengan seember air, Sehun tidak yakin Kai akan memberikan respon jika sedang tidur.

Sehun mulai menarik kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakai Kai, lalu melepaskannya melewati kepala. Kai sudah toples sekaran. Sehun menyingkapkan selimut dari kaki Kai, dan mulai membuka menurunkan celana piyama yang dikenakannya. Boksernya sudah kelihatan.

Sehun mencoba mengangkat pinggul Kai untuk melepaskan celananya. Dan tiba-tiba….

"Aaaaa~ Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" Kai tiba-tiba membuka matanya secara refleks ia langsung bangun terduduk, kemudian menendang Sehun dengan tenaga seadanya. "Aissshh jinjja…" seketika itu juga Sehun jatuh ke lantai karena ulah Kai. Tidak ingin membuang waktu Sehun langsung bengkit berdiri, menghiraukan sedikit nyeri di bagian bokong kirinya. "Cepat bangun! Kau hampir saja terlambat. Dan siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Aku sudah baik untuk membangunkanmu, harusnya kau berterimakasih badaku! Bukan malah menendangku seperti itu!" ucap Sehun ketus sambil melipat tangannya.

Kai memandang Sehun bosan. "Kau selalu menyebut dirimu baik, dan dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku, rasanya benar-benar tak mungkin bagiku untuk berterimakasih padamu. Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur?" Kai juga kesal sekarang.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mencoba semua cara untuk membangunkanmu. Dan dari semua cara itu, hanya satu cara ini yang mampu membangunkanmu. " Sehun melangkah keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Haruskah dengan menelanjangiku? Sehun sialan! Lebih baik ibu yang membangunkanku!"

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai melangkah dengan santai di koridor lantai dua sekolah. Beberapa murid menatap mereka berdua. Salah satu dari mereka menatap Sehun dengan berbeda. Ada hal tersembunyi dibalik tatapannya itu.

"Luhan, berhenti menatapnya terus. Aku tak ingin kau mimisan di sini." Terlihat dua orang disana. Seseorang yang dipanggil Luhan itu sepertinya sedang melamun, dan yang satunya lagi baru saja membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah belakangnya, dan menatap yang satu lagi dengan jengkel.

"Berhenti mengejekku. Aku takkan mimisan, asal kau tahu itu." Ucapnya jengkel. Seseorang yang lain mendengus. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ia mengalah pada Luhan.

Sehun dan Kai tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah dua orang itu –Luhan dan yang satu lagi. Kai menyeringai. Keadaan koridor tak terlalu berisik, dan sebenarnya Kai mendengar percakapan pendek antara dua orang itu.

"Hun, kau dengar itu?" Kai menepun pundak saudara kembarnya. Mereka berdua sampai di ujung koridor, lalu belok ke kanan dan menaiki tangga. Sehun hanya mengeluarkan dengungan menjawab pertanyaan yang –menurutnya– tidak penting itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kai ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun.

"Konyol."

"Apa? Konyol?" Sehun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Kai, dan kembali mengeluarkan dengungan sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau hal seperti itu sebenarnya memang konyol. Tapi sungguh, jawabanmu tak sesuai dengan ekspektasiku." Kai menggeram kesal.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspektasimu jika kau tak memberitahuku barang sedikitpun."

"Oh, ayolah. Salah satu dari mereka tertarik pada salah satu dari kita, apa kau tidak cukup untuk mencaritahu kebenaran dari hal itu?"

"Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar mengenalku." Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Kai di belakangnya, Kai mendengus sebal.

'Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, tentu saja. Hhh~'

Sehun hampir memasuki kelasnya, Kai menyusul di belakangnya. Sehun baru saja sampai di depan pintu, tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhenti di situ Oh Sehun!" perintah itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir berlipstick merah milik Mrs. Suzy, guru Bahasa Inggris yang sangat disiplin waktu, atau Kai lebih suka menyebutnya dengan 'orang yang terobsesi dengan ketepatan waktu.'

Kai yang melihat Sehun berhenti di pintu, segera menghampiri Sehun, dan ia melihat Mrs. Suzy yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Seisi kelas bahkan menatap mereka sekarang.

"Kalian tahu apa kesahalan kalian? Kalian terlambat tiga menit tiga puluh delapan detik!" Mrs. Suzy memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi sekarang, tapi itu tak memberi pengaruh apa pun pada si kembar yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Kami tidak salah, mungkin Anda yang salah disini, Mrs. Bae Sooji. Jam tanganku masih menunjukkan pukul 07.28, masih ada waktu dua menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Tunggu sebentar, tadi aku masih melihat beberapa orang di koridor, apa bel sudah berbunyi?" Kai berucap dengan datar, dan seisi kelas menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai barusan, bahwa sebenarnya bel belum berbunyi. Melihat itu, Kai tersenyum miring pada Mrs. Suzy.

'Checkmate'

"APA?! Kau bilang apa tadi?! Berani sekali kau memanggil namaku seperti itu! Dan kau menyalahkanku!? Aku guru disini bodoh!

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Sehun dan Kai dihukum oleh guru Bahasa Inggris –yang Kai bilang– sialan itu. Mereka dihukum bersama-sama dengan murid yang terlambat, atau melanggar peraturan sekolah yang lainnya, seperti dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dari guru-guru tertentu, atau lupa membawa blazer (ada seorang murid yang dihukum karena itu), hingga Kai benar-benar berfikir bahwa sekolah ini benar-benar konyol.

Mereka dihukum disini karena dua alasan. Pertama, karena jam Mrs. Suzy yang lebih cepat lima menit hingga wanita itu mengira mereka terlambat datang. Bel bahkan belum berbunyi saat itu.

Dan yang kedua, karena Kai dengan sembarangan menyebut nama Bae Sooji, meskipun masih dengan embel-embel Mrs. di depan seluruh penghuni kelas. Itu sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar, Mrs. Suzy mengatakan itu pada mereka berdua. Dan ketika Mrs. Suzy bertanya pada si kembar mengenai darimana Kai mengetahui merga asli guru itu, Kai tidak menjawab dan Sehun juga diam.

Guru itu meledak saat itu juga, dan sampai sekarang masih dilanda rasa penasaran juga dengan satu pertanyaan yang terus bersarang dipikirannya; darimana Kai si anak kurang ajar itu mengetahui marga asliku?

Kai berfikir bahwa seorang manusia, pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, mulai dari kesalahan-kesalahan kecil, seperti ini contohnya, hingga kesalahan yang tidak bisa diberikan kata maaf. Dan untuk yang satu itu, beda lagi kasusnya.

Kai sibuk mencabuti rumput dengan tangan kosong sambil meggerutu dalam hati, tapi wajahnya cukup menjelaskan. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia terlihat lebih tenang dengan wajah _stoic_-nya

Kai bangkit berdiri menuju tong sampah ketika rumput yang dikumpulkan di kedua tangannya sudah penuh. Kemudian Sehun menyusul. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Kai mengamati raut wajah Sehun. Ada yang janggal.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri halaman sekolah yang luas, ia melihat semua orang yang dihukum sedang berjongkok ditanah, mencabuti rumput dengan tangan kosong. Sehun kembali berjongkok, ia melihat setiap kepala orang di sana.

Ujung paling barat, Choi Junhong. Sebelah kanannya ada Lee Byunghun. Lima meter di belakang Byunghun, ada Moon Geunyoung yang sedang mencabuti rumput ke arah selatan. Sepuluh meter di belakang Geunyoung, arah utara, ada Song Chanho. Di sebelah kanan Chanho, pojok arah barat laut, ada Shirogane Naoto, yang berasal dari Jepang. Sehun mengetahui itu karena tak sengaja pernah berbicara bahasa Jepang dengannya karena suatu hal. Di arah timur, ada Kim Himchan. Di belakang Himchan ada Choi Jinri.

Dan Sehun masih melihat banyak orang yang dihukum disini.

Ahn Daniel, Jung Soojung, Song Qian, Gong Chansik, Cha Sunwoo, Mail Jeevas, Yoo Changhyun, Jung Yonghwa, Choi Minho, Kujikawa Rise, Jeon Jungkook, Yook Sungjae, Amagi Yukiko, Mihael Keehl, Zhang Yixing, Kim Soohyun, dan yang terakhir adalah Mikami Teru.

Kai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Setelah melihat semua nama-nama itu, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, memfokuskan diri pada rumput-rumput liar di hadapannya saat ini.

Kai yang masih berjongkok, mendekati Sehun, lalu berbisik. "Ada apa?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mencabuti rumputnya sejenak, kemudian kembali melakukannya lagi. "Ada sesuatu yang janggal, kupikir." Sehun berucap ragu.

Kai mengangguk. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Berapa persen presentase keyakinanmu?"

"Sekitar delapan puluh tujuh persen, sisanya kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang cukup masuk akal untuk terjadi jika dugaanku meleset. Bagaimana denganmu?" Kai mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sehun. "Aku sembilan puluh tiga persen."

.

.

.

Suara riuh terdengar di ruangan yang sangat luas itu. Hampir semua dari mereka sibuk berbisik-bisik, ada juga beberapa yang menangis. Kepala sekolah muncul di atas panggung, berjalan menuju podium dengan wibawanya, yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap seketika ketika menyadari keberadaan pria botak berumur dengan kacamata itu.

Kai dan Sehun berdiri di pojok kiri paling belakang ruangan. Mereka terlalu malas untuk berdesak-desakan agar mendapat tempat paling depan. Itu merepotkan. Dan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Kai dan Sehun berdiri di pojok kiri paling belakang ruangan itu adalah bisa mengamati semua orang dengan leluasa tanpa takut ketahuan oleh orang yang mereka amati.

Dalam suasana tegang seperti ini, Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya, dan Kai yang tampak penasaran. Setelah mendengar penuturan kepala sekolah di belakang podium di atas panggung itu, Kai menyeringai. 'Pidato tidak bermutu', pikir Kai. Ia hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu. Dan satu-satunya kalimat yang Kai anggap memiliki arti adalah kalimat 'telah ditemukan mayat di halaman sekolah di balik semak-semak' yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah.

"Aku menang, Sehun." Sehun mengernyit.

"Aku tak ingat kalau kita membuat taruhan." Sehun terlihat tidak peduli, ia tidak menatap Kai barang sedikitpun. Kai terlihat protes.

"Tapi presentase keyakinanku lebih tinggi darimu. _And see?_ Aku tak salah menebak 'kan?" Kai seperti memulai perdebatan dengan Sehun.

"Kau tidak membicarakan itu tadi. Dan mengenai presentase keyakinanku akan hal itu, aku hanya menguranginya dengan menambahkan beberapa kemungkinan lain." Sehun melirik Kai disebelahnya.

"Kau curang, Hun!"

"Kita tidak sedang bermain sekarang, Kai. Dan mayat manusia yang telah membusuk selama tiga hari tidak seharusnya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku tidak sedang bertaruh tentang mayat yang banjir darah dan berbau busuk itu, tapi seberapa yakin kau akan sesuatu yang belum pasti." Sehun mendengus mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Sama saja, bodoh! Dan aku tidak ingin bertaruh denganmu."

"Kau menyebalkan, Sehun." Kali ini Kai mengeluarkan poker facenya, dan Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menanggapi bagaimana wajah Kai sekarang.

.

.

.

Ketika bel berbunyi, si kembar itu langsung melesat keluar dengan terburu-buru, dan menuju halte bus. Ketika bus sudah datang, mereka mengambil tempat duduk di pojok paling belakang, seperti biasa.

Mereka turun di halte bus, lalu berjalan ke arah barat sekitar 100 meter. Menuju kantor polisi. Kai masuk duluan ke dalam sana, disusul oleh Sehun. Mereka memasuki satu ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa meja yang penuh berkas di atasnya.

Seseorang bernama Kim Jonghyun terlihat sedang membaca di meja pojok kanan. "Jonghyun-ssi, bagaimana kasusnya?" tanpa repot-repot mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, Sehun langsung saja bertanya. Si Jonghyun itu mengangkat kepalang, tersenyum tipis ketika menyadari kehadiran si kembar. Ia menghela napas, sedikit gusar terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hal yang tidak kuharapkan telah terjadi."

Kai berjalan mendekati Jonghyun, mengambil berkas yang ada di tangannya dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Jadi, itu benar-benar pembunuhan berantai?" Sehun bertanya memastikan. Jonghyun menyesap kopinya. "Ya, dilihat dari bagaimana cara si pelaku menganiaya korbannya, kemudian membuangnya di tempat yang terduga. Ini adalah korban ketiga. Satu hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa pelakunya merupakan orang yang sama adalah tandan yang selalu ditinggalkan si pelaku pada tubuh si korban. Pusat kepolisian sedang menggerakkan beberapa tim untuk mencari petunjuk sekarang."

"Kupikir, yang terpenting sekarang bukanlah mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya, tapi mencari tahu siapa korban selanjutnya. Setidaknya kita harus mendapatkan sesuatu, seperti alasan mengapa si pelaku membunuh ketiga korbannya itu." Ucap Sehun kalem, diangguki oleh Kai yang juga setuju. Sedangkan Jonghyun sepertinya masih memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

"Ah, tidak. Itu mungkin terlalu jauh. Yang lebih sederhana, apa kaitan antara ketiga korban itu." Jonghyun terlihat seperti orang yang sedang merenung, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sehun.

"Tapi," Jonghyun kembali bersuara, kemudian berdiri sambil mengambil cangkir kopinya lagi, "aku menemukan tanda aneh pada punggung mayat itu." Jonghyun mengeluarkan satu foto dari saku jaketnya, dan Sehun langsung merebut foto itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Kai mendekati Sehun untuk meliat foto itu bersama-sama. "Sebenarnya, aku juga baru menyadari, di setiap punggung mayat yang ditemukan terdapat satu tanda. Dan setiap mayat memiliki tanda yang berbeda."

Sehun sebenarnya kaget. Untuk dua korban pembunuhan sebelumnya, Sehun dan Kai tidak melihat mayatnya secara langsung, dan untuk korban yang ketiga ini mereka melihatnya secara langsung kerena kebetulan mayatnya ditemukan di sekolah mereka.

Jonghyun mengambil sesuatu lagi dari saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua lembah foto. Di bagian belakang foto itu ada tulisan angka 1 dan 2. "Ini foto punggung korban yang pertama dan kedua." Jonghyun menyerahkannya pada Sehun dan Kai.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, meneliti foto itu. "Aku harus punya salinannya."

.

.

.

Di rumah itu sedang terjadi keheningan sejenak. Tepatnya di ruang makan, empat orang sedang duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang penuh hidangan makan malam. Sehun dan Kai melipat tangan mereka di depan dada, kepala mereka menunduk dan mata mereka terpejam. Sepasang suami istri di depan mereka juga demikian. Mereka sedang berdoa, dan Gwangsuk, selaku kepala dalam keluarga itu memimpin doa dengan pehuh hikmat.

"... kemuliaan bagi Bapa dan Putera dan Roh Kudus, seperti pada permulaan sekarang dan sepanjang abad. Amin."

Dan ketika kata 'Amin' terucap, mereka semua membuka mata, lalu makan bersama. Ditengah-tengah acara makan malam itu, tiba-tiba Gwangsuk membuka suaranya, memecahkan suasana hening yang tengah melanda.

"Sehun, mengenai tanda yang ada pada bagian punggung ketiga mayat itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun masih fokus pada makanannya, menyisihkan sayur-sayuran ke bagian pinggir piringnya. "Aku belum memastikannya, ayah." Ucapnya. "Begitukah? Baiklah. Dan, Kai, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kai yang merasa ditanyai mengangkat kepalannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan ke wajah sang ayah. "Aku tidak tahu, ayah. Aku belum meneliti mayatnya secara mendalam, jadi –"

"Jangan membicarakan tentang mayat selagi makan! Nanti saja membicarakan kasuk-kasus rumit kalian itu!" Youngjun menyela secara tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Kai sedikit terkejut dan makanannya sedikit tersangkut. Benar-benar saat yang tidak tepat untuk membicarakan mengenai kasus seorang mayat.

Dan serentak mereka semua hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan malam.

.

.

.

RnR?


End file.
